


AUDIO: Seduction

by midgardian_leviosa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dubious Consent, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/pseuds/midgardian_leviosa
Summary: A voice-actor recorded my script, Seduction (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514264), in which Loki decides to bang YOU, dear reader. YOU. Enjoy this delicious audio!EDIT: The voice actor has deleted the audio, so it is no longer accessible. If the link suddenly works again in the future, please let me know.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	AUDIO: Seduction

EDIT: The voice actor has deleted the audio, so it is no longer accessible. If the link suddenly works again in the future, please let me know.

[Audio by courtjezter12. Listen here!](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/e2e7o1/m_m4f_seduction_a_loki_x_reader_script_avengers/?utm_medium=android_app&utm_source=share)


End file.
